


Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gang Rape, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: The war is lost.





	Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Pain, pain and MORE pain. :D I would say I'm sorry but am I? Seriously though, remember the tags people. This gets NASTY and very dark. People die. It's painful. Please don't read it if you have not read the tags. 
> 
> Please remember that this is a work of fiction and does not reflect my real life morals (I shouldn't have to say something that should be so obvious and yet...)
> 
> Why did I write this? Because I can. I love Keith. Keith is my all time fave Voltron character but no character is immune to my evil ways, even less so if I love them as much as I do Keith. So, here we are brave fiction explorers...I hope you enjoy the horror I have in store for you.
> 
> One last warning: I did edit this but I am constantly tired and usually don't notice all my mistakes so if there are any (and I'm sure there are, I'm far from perfect) then I apologise.

They were beaten. The fall of Atlas was the fatal stroke, when it finally came crashing down the humans offered their surrender. The Paladin's of Voltron were taken prisoner, paraded before the remaining rebels like prized possessions. Sendak revealed Keith's true nature to his allies, causing a wave of soft whispers through the small crowd before everyone was ushered into the Garrison's docking bays and locked inside. All their armour, all their weapons were taken from them and they were left to their devices.  
  
Keith had a nasty cut above his eye that wouldn't stop bleeding so Shiro ripped off a piece of his shirt to tend to the wound. They crouched with the others just inside the heavily guarded doors as they recovered from their terrible loss.   
  
“Does it hurt?” Shiro asked Keith gently, dabbing at the wound.  
  
“Not really,” Keith replied, forcing a weak smile.  
  
Shiro returned it, dark shadows in his eyes. Gently he cupped Keith's face and tilted it so he could get a better look at his wound.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The paladins looked up as a group of human rebels approached them, their faces twisted with anger. Their leader, a grizzled old man with grey hair and bushy eyebrows fixed his stare on Keith as he rose to face him. “You, you're the one that flies that big black lion?”  
  
“I'm the black paladin, yeah.” Keith replied warily, feeling eyes on him and shifting uncomfortably.  
  
The man's features twisted and he spat in Keith's face.  
  
“Hey!” Lance and Shiro moved forward but Keith stopped them with a hand. He reached up and wiped his face on his sleeve, “What was that for?” Lance exclaimed.  
  
“Galra scum!” The man spat again at Keith's feet, causing a ripple of anxious muttering through the watchers, “Your people murdered my Beth! If it weren't for you-”  
  
“Keith's half human.” Shiro stepped between them, holding out his Altean arm and pressing it gently against the man's heaving chest, “He's the leader of Voltron and did everything he could to help-”  
  
“He got us killed is what he did!” A woman screamed, her voice catching on a sob. She wore a tattered Garrison uniform and a man beside her put his arm around her.  
  
“Now, now, if it wasn't for Voltron we wouldn't even be here to begin with. The Garrison would have fallen much sooner.” Sam Holt intervened, standing beside his daughter, wife and son. He had a torn shirt, revealing a bad wound in his left shoulder. Matt was barely conscious, leaning against his mother's side as she stroked bloody hair from his forehead.  
  
“If it wasn't for those kids these aliens would never've found Earth!” The man insisted, tears springing to his eyes, “My wife would still be alive!”  
  
“They already knew about Earth.” Shiro said, his voice level but there was a flash of anger in his dark eyes, “They captured us when we went to Kerberos. No one is to blame for this, the Galra would have found Earth no matter what we did.”  
“The least we can do is give this traitor to them! For all we know he'll side with them anyway!”  
  
“Shiro, it's ok.” Keith said before Shiro could retort, he glanced back and saw Keith hunched over, “It's...fine.” He hung his head and stared at his feet, “I'm used to it.”  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“Just leave it Shiro.” Keith turned and moved away from the others, Shiro watched as walls he'd spent years dismantling were slowly rebuilt.  
  
Lance glanced between Shiro, the man and Keith before speaking, “Look, I know we're in a pretty bad way but if we work together and stop arguing then maybe we can get out of it.” He had suffered a dislocated shoulder and had a nasty looking bruise developing around his eye but after his shoulder had been reset he had bounced back.  
  
The man scoffed, “We're doomed, kid. You should get used to it.”  
  
“Hey, he's right. We should all be working together to find a way out of this mess,” Pidge said loudly, folding her arms and glaring around at everyone, “We can't just give up now, our families are out there!”   
  
“Look, we're all tired perhaps we should get some rest and see if we can't come up with some kind of plan-”  
  
“We should've given them the damn lions.” The man said, turning away with a shake of his head, “Then maybe they would've left us alone.”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth but snapped it shut again, someone put a hand on his arm and he turned to see Coran shake his head, “Give 'em time, Shiro.” He said with a weak little smile.  
  
“Yeah...we'll do that.” Shiro sank down to the floor and looked to his left, Keith was sat in a shadowy corner, arms wrapped around his middle as he stared at the floor between his feet. Shiro sighed and rested his head against the wall.   
  
They had taken Allura as soon as the Lions had been grounded, no one knew where but Shiro suspected that it had something to do with Haggar. They could only hope that she was safe. For now he knew that they all needed rest so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Later the guards came. They went straight for Keith, Shiro rose to help but one of the guards smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The last sight Shiro had was Keith being dragged through the doors followed by jeers and nasty insults and then darkness filled his vision.  
  
Shiro came around to an empty room, he groaned and shifted, forcing himself upright as he squinted blearily at his surroundings. It took him a moment before he spotted Keith huddled in the corner, “K-keith?” he rasped, causing Keith to lift his head. He looked pale and had dark shadows beneath his eyes. He had been dressed in a plain shirt over his black under suit.   
  
“Hey, you ok?” Keith asked, his voice dry and he coughed to clear his throat. He was handcuffed and didn't move closer like he normally would have.  
  
“Head's kinda hurting but otherwise fine I guess.” Shiro winced as he forced himself to sit up properly, “You?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “Fine.”  
  
“Keith...about that guy....”  
  
“Shiro, don't. I don't blame them.” Keith looked away and sighed, “We've got more important things to worry about.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Keith's eyes darted in his direction before moving away again, “I'm...going into heat.”   
  
Four little words that sent dread through Shiro's body. He sucked in a breath and opened his mouth but he had no words so he shut it again.  
  
Shiro didn't know much about Galran physiology except what little Kolivan had told them. He knew that Keith was an omega. A subset species that were smaller, faster and more viscous than their larger Alpha cousins. They had intense heats where they would pump out a pheromone to attract a strong Alpha mate. Omega Galra could carry children, male or female, unless they were half-breeds like Keith. Yet Keith's body hadn't got the memo that he wasn't capable of carrying children and still pumped him full of hormones every month. The pheromones Keith would give off would cause any Alpha to go temporarily insane, fighting any other rival for the privilege of mating. Being so rare and so violent they had become a prize for Alphas. It was considered a great feat to subdue an omega long enough to mate them, even more so if a bond was forced. Omega's did not mate without a fight. Only an Alpha worthy enough to beat them into submission could win those rights.   
  
And now Keith was on a base, surrounded by Alpha's and about to start sending out pheromones. He would become dangerous and feral during this time, it was why Kolivan had sent him back to the castle every month to avoid starting fights to the death amongst the Blades. Now they were separated, alone and in serious danger. With no real clues as to what exactly had happened to their allies and the new knowledge of Keith's impending heat, Shiro was stuck for ideas. With no way to fight he was unable to protect anyone. All they could do was wait.  
  
After a while Keith stirred, lifting his head to reveal heavily lidded eyes. A fine sheen of sweat had sprung out across his forehead and when he parted his lips to suck in air he revealed teeth that resembled Galran fangs. Shiro shifted closer, “Keith?”  
  
“I...I need you to mate me.” He whispered, voice low and hoarse as he moved to his knees and shuffled into Shiro's personal space.   
  
“Keith...” Shiro looked up at him, eyes wide, “Don't be stupid. We can't-”  
  
“I need you to do it Shiro.” Keith gasped, eyes widening in what Shiro now realised was barely concealed panic, “If you don't then someone else will.”  
  
“Keith I can't. Not like this.”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Keith lowered his head, pushing himself closer and pulling at the high collar of his spandex-like under-suit, “You know how to do it. If...if we mate now they'll lose interest.”  
  
Shiro swallowed, eyes glued to the tiny patch of skin where Keith's scent gland lay. It was slightly rougher and darker than the rest of his skin and had only appeared after Keith had awoken the blade. Shiro's lap was full of Keith, their bodies pressed close and Keith's arms trapped between their chests as he breathed heavily against Shiro's neck. “Keith I'm sorry.” Shiro closed his eyes, “We'll find a way out of this, I promise.” Keith smelt like desert heat, his skin was damp and hot and Shiro had to take a few deep breaths to steady his racing pulse. He lifted his arms, bound together tightly by magnetic cuffs, he touched Keith's face lightly, finger tips brushing his flushed cheeks. The urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming but Shiro knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop so instead he sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “I'll...think of something. Some way to get us out of here.”   
  
“Don't make promises you can't keep.” Keith tensed briefly before he pulled away, eyes lowered as he slid from Shiro's lap and moved back to the corner where he curled up into a tight ball.  
  
Shiro was sure that if he had olfactory senses as sensitive as the Galra he would be able to smell Keith's fear and pain at the rejection but he couldn't bring himself to make such a huge leap in their relationship. His desire for Keith was so intense that at times he struggled to control it but he was never sure if those feelings were returned with the same intensity. Neither one of them had found the time to sit down and talk, not after their first, hesitant kiss. It had been a chaste thing, nervous and full of fear of what the future held for them but ever since then they had been consumed with the preparations for war and subsequent battles. Their minds had been distracted with far more important matters like their own survival. Shiro couldn't- _wouldn't_ -force a bond on Keith. It wasn't fair to either of them and it would make him no different than Sendak or his men.  
  
Time passed. Neither of them were sure how long but eventually the door to their cell hissed as it opened to reveal three burly guards. As soon as the door opened they stiffened, eyes moving straight to Keith who was curled tightly in the corner, face hidden behind a fall of damp hair. They shared a look with one another before one of them left again. Then they moved in on Shiro, their eyes continuously going to Keith even as he finally lifted his head to reveal eyes with dilated pupils.   
  
“Omega,” One of them grumbled, smirking in Keith's direction.   
  
“Hm, don't touch it though. Sendak wants this one.”  
  
“Maybe he'll let us play later.”  
  
Shiro frowned, “He's not a toy,” He spat.  
  
The men ignored him, grabbing him and hauling him to his feet, his head spun and he remembered his head injury as his knees threatened to give way. Keith moved to uncurl himself but the soldiers laughed as he stumbled into a nearby wall and groaned.  
  
“Looks like it's coming into heat,”  
  
“Mmm, can't wait.”

  
The guards dragged Shiro away, he turned to look back at Keith but Keith never met his gaze as the doors slid shut between them.  
  
It quickly became clear what Sendak had planned for them. Shiro was dragged out of the remains of the Garrison and was greeted by a new structure, obviously built hastily while Shiro and Keith had been imprisoned. People swarmed the structure, climbing scaffolding while machines and drones whirred past. Shiro was dragged roughly through a tight press of watching humans and towards a door in the side of the structure. Shiro realised with a sickening jolt that they were stands, rows upon rows of seats were erected in a familiar circle and in the centre was nothing but dry sand. He swallowed, memories flashing behind his eyelids as he closed them and forced them open again. He stumbled a bit as the guards yanked him towards a box that separated some seats from the rest. Inside Sendak awaited with a cat-like smirk on his face.  
  
“Welcome, Champion.” He tilted his head in greeting, “Do you like our little project? A new stadium. Hastily erected, of course and nothing as grand as what you're used to but it will do for what we have planned.”  
  
Shiro swallowed several times before he managed to find his voice, “And what's that exactly?” He growled, hatred bubbling deep inside him. He wanted nothing more than to rip Sendak apart with his bare hands.  
  


Sendak barely spared him a glance, instead staring across the circle of sand towards the sky, “Your little pet is an omega,” He said slowly, shifting so his prosthetic arm buzzed and crackled. Shiro remained silent, “He's in heat. I will give the humans what they want.”  
  
“They want freedom.” Shiro snapped, lunging forward only to be halted by his guards.  
  
“No, they want someone to blame. They want blood and I will give that to them. Your omega will be brought here this evening and they will get to watch him fight.”  
  
“But...no! You sick-” One of the guards smacked Shiro around the head, causing his vision to white out. He almost fell but Sendak caught him under his arms, he was set almost gently back on his feet as Sendak's claws found his chin and yanked his head up so their eyes met.  
  
“He will fight for your people and they can watch as he's beaten and taken over and over and over again. You will listen to his cries of pleasure as he's mated against his will. My men will get their just rewards and I will get to watch you fall apart. For the final act I will go down there myself and bond him before everyone. You see, not even the mighty black paladin of Voltron will best me.”  
  
Shiro grit his teeth and snarled, “you'll regret this.” He hissed as Sendak laughed and pushed him away.  
  
“Return him to his cell until it's time.”  
  
It was dark when Shiro was pulled out of the cell once again and led back to the stadium. He was chained heavily, the cuffs digging deep into the flesh of his wrist. He spotted the others as he neared the small box and was pushed into it. The stands were empty except for a few Galra arguing over the best seats, Shiro could hear the muffled shouts of the humans who waited outside and knew they would be brought in soon.   
  
The first to greet him was Pidge, she threw her arms around him when the guards pushed him into the box. “Where's Keith?” She asked as she drew away, searching the area behind Shiro as if he was hiding him.

  
Shiro took her by the upper arms and pushed her gently away, “He's...”  
  
“He's gonna be fighting isn't he?” Hunk asked, swallowing nervously as the guards undid Shiro's chains before retreating. As soon as they were gone a see-through barrier was activated to trap them inside.  
  
“Why would they make him fight? Why not Shiro?” Lance wondered aloud, eyeing Shiro as if he held all the answers.  
  
Shiro closed his eyes and turned away from his friends, “He's an omega.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he stared out across the arena, “And he's the black Paladin, they're going...going to make an example out of him.”  
  
Everyone fell silent at that as the seats began to fill with humans on one side and Galra on the other. Shiro's hands shook as he heard the voices rising, a mixture of excitement and fear. He stared blindly ahead as dark, twisted memories swirled to the forefront of his mind. His chest seized, his heart stuttering violently against his ribs. He tried to suck in air but it had become too thick.   
  
“Shiro...”  
  
The soft sound of Pidge's voice pulled him from the edge of the abyss, he blinked and jerked back, away from the barrier that trapped him. Pidge reached out and rested a hand gently on his biceps. The touch grounded him and he took an unsteady breath before running fingers through his hair.  
  
“Are you gonna be ok?” Lance asked nervously, “I mean, after what they did...”  
  
“I'll be fine. I don't exactly have much of a choice.”

  
No one could say anything to that so they turned to arena as Sendak stepped out onto the sand, he turned to them and smiled before addressing the crowd.   
  
“We have gathered you all here to witness what happens to those who dare oppose us,” Sendak looked around at the silent human rebels, huddled together in clumps like terrified livestock. “The half-breed has played a part in our actions on your planet and we will show you exactly what it is we do to traitors.” Sendak turned to a small group of guards at the gate, “Bring him.”  
  
The doors opened and something small was pulled through, he was stumbling almost as if he were drunk. Shiro and the rest of the paladins pushed themselves as close to the barrier as possible as Keith passed them by. They got a brief glance at his white face and furious expression, eyes that were wide and wild as he was dragged forcefully into the centre of the arena. They forced him to his knees where he remained, head low and chest heaving. Sendak looked down at him briefly before he lifted his eyes to meet Shiro's. A smile flickered across his brutal face before he ordered Keith's restraints removed and a sword was dropped before him.   
  
Keith saw the blade hit the floor and it took him a moment to realise what it was for. His mind was heavy with fog, his body alternating between cold and hot. He was sweaty and damp beneath the thin prison garb he had been dressed in. His hair fell in tangled snarls across his cheeks and forehead. Claws dug into his face as it was raised so he was looking up at a tall Alpha male, he licked his lips, heat coursing through him until his blood boiled. The Alpha growled at him and he had to fight the urge to drop his head and submit, this Alpha was strong. Strong enough to subdue him. Something in the back of his mind twinged and he thought he recognised this Alpha but he couldn't put a name to the face.  
  
Sendak's claws dug deep into Keith's cheeks, his thumb drawing blood where a scar marred the smooth skin. He released him and turned away, dismissing the panting omega to watch from the box where the Paladin's were seated.   
  
Keith grabbed the sword, slowly rising to his feet and testing the blade's weight, it was well balanced but rusted and dented. It would do the job but he doubted it was sharp enough to do much damage unless he put some effort behind his strokes. He adjusted his grip and lifted his head back to look up at the sky, the world shifted around him as wind blew gritty sand into his face and stung his eyes. The dry air tasted familiar and he closed his eyes, enjoying the cooling breeze a moment before his first opponent appeared.   
  
Shiro watched Sendak slip through the barrier of their prison, he backed away a few paces but a strong metal hand with claws instead of fingers wrapped around his human arm and dragged him so that he stood with his back to Sendak. It was an uncomfortable position to be in but Shiro fought back the urge to shudder in revulsion and instead focussed on Keith. His first opponent was brought out. A skinny Galra with tattered ears and a wide, toothy grin. He moved smoothly, obviously a practised warrior, and stalked a circle around Keith who watched him through his hair.   
  
The seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as Shiro watched, tension in his shoulders as Sendak gripped his arm tightly enough to bruise. He held himself stiff and still, unwilling to give Sendak the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Then, as if there was some kind of invisible signal, the Galra attacked.  
  
Keith ducked low beneath the Galra's blade, turning as he did so and sweeping his leg out. He caught the Galra behind the knee and yanked him off of his feet. Keith rose and fell into a familiar crouch, his eyes locked on the Galra and as the wind changed direction he got a waft of his scent. It sent a trickle of heat down his spine, forcing his blood to run hotter and fury fill his veins. The desire to fuck was almost as strong as the desire to taste blood. He let go and let the lust overwhelm him.  
  
The two circled each other, slowly stepping in perfect timing as if they danced to a music only they could hear. Their movements were slow, almost cat-like and they never broke eye contact. Shiro could feel the tension of the other Paladin's, Sendak's dark shadow falling over them all like an oppressive blanket.  
  
Keith dived towards the Galra, swinging his weapon up and over in an elegant sweeping gesture. The Galra lifted his own blade and parried, dodging backwards just in time to avoid Keith's counter.   
“Mm, you're fast.” The Galra growled, “I'd be impressed if you weren't a filthy half-breed.”  
  
Keith let the words wash over him, so much meaningless noise as he stepped carefully around a small stone in the ground. He was focussed only on the others movements, watching for any hint of a weakness or sign of his next move. He kept low, his steps light so that if he had to move he could do so quickly. The Galra tried taunting him again but Keith was too far gone for such nonsense. Instead he changed tactics, diving forward with sudden ferocity. Keith was hard pressed to parry the vicious blow aimed for his face. Their swords clashed in a shower of sparks and the Galra pressed his advantage hard. Keith stumbled back a few steps before growling low in the back of his throat, his face twisted and he gave voice to a loud cry. He used his entire body to push his blade against his opponents, his weight driving him back. Keith disengaged, dodging a second blow and spinning. The tip of his sword caught the Galra's chin and a burst of hot, orange blood spattered the Galra's armour. The creature grinned at him, excitement dancing in his glowing yellow eyes.  
  
“If you want to mate me you're gonna have to do better than that,” Keith spat, his own eyes flashing yellow as he retreated a few paces. He kept his guard up, eyes glued to the Alpha.  
  
“Oh, I will.” The Galra promised and ran to meet him again.  
  
Shiro flinched at the sound of metal clashing against metal, he bared his teeth as Keith took a hit to the upper arm, he paid it no heed and continued to fight until sweat drenched his hair and he was panting. The fight was fast, brutal and Shiro had a hard time keeping up as his tried to track their movements. Grunts of pain and effort rang across the virtually silent arena. The human's watched on in growing horror as the Galra caught Keith's blade with his own and gave it a vicious twist, Keith lost his grip and it went spinning off into the air. He dodged a second attack, rolling backwards and sending up a spray of sand.   
  
Keith rose into a low crouch, his fists clenched and when the Galra reached him he tossed a handful of sand straight into his eyes. He took the opportunity to dive for his weapon, fingers curling around the hilt. He turned just in time to block the Galra's blade with his own. With a grunt of effort Keith disengaged, swiping low. His blade pierced the Galra's armour and bit deep into the vulnerable flesh of his belly.  
  
The Galra screamed. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground in an inelegant sprawl. Keith was on him in a second, pinning him down and drawing his blade across his throat. Blood spilled from the wound, covering Keith's fingers and spattering the sand beneath them.   
  
Pidge covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide as Keith rose. He was panting heavily, eyes full of hectic energy as he searched for the next opponent. Sendak grumbled behind Shiro, grabbing his jaw as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “He is well trained. His Galra blood runs strong.”  
  
Shiro swallowed around a painful lump in his throat, his eyes narrowing as Keith paced like an animal trapped in a cage.   
  
“How will he do against his next opponent?” Sendak mused, seemingly to himself as the gates opened again and a huge Galra stepped into the arena, “Vrenek. One of my personal favourites,”  
  
Shiro tried to hide his shaking hands but Sendak was close enough to feel him. He wanted to close his eyes, to look away but he couldn't. He was trapped, unable to help as the massive Galra advanced on Keith, engulfing him in shadow. He clenched his hands into fists as Sendak's claws dug deep into his flesh.  
  
Keith lasted almost five minutes. His body was stiff, his mind scrambled by heat and fatigue. He stumbled as the Galra tossed his weapon at his feet and tripped him. He fell in a sprawl, skidding to a halt against the barrier that separated the seats from the arena floor. He lay still a moment, gasping for air before he tried to regain his feet. He had lost his sword and had no choice but to rely on his speed. He ducked beneath the Galra's meaty arm as he raised it to bring a nasty looking cudgel down on Keith's head. He dodged to the left, running for the tiny glint of metal across the far side. Something grabbed him from behind and before he knew it he had been lifted straight off his feet. A second later and he was weightless, flying through the air until he smashed against the barrier where his friends were. He slid down it, leaving a smear of blood behind.  
  
Shiro made a strange sound in the back of his throat and winced at the painful sounding crunch. Pidge muffled a yelp behind her hands and Shiro caught Lance flinching out of the corner of his eye. Hunk remained silent, unmoving as he watched the horror unfold.  
  
The Galra advanced again, every footstep heavy and slow until he reached Keith's crumpled body. He reached down and picked him up again by the throat, showing him off to the audience with a broad grin. Keith's hands rose in a futile effort to pry those vice-like fingers from his throat but to no avail. His legs kicked as the air turned stale in his lungs. He choked, twitching. His eyes rolled back in his head, lips parted in a rictus of agony. Shiro groaned, wincing as Keith was finally dropped back to the floor. The Galra crouched, rolling Keith onto his front even as he coughed and retched violently. Blood matted the back of his head. Keith struggled to crawl forward, the Galra seeming to take joy in watching his painful attempt at escape before he slammed his boot down between Keith's shoulder blades and pinned him like a butterfly. Keith finally went still when the Galra bent down and circled the back of his neck with one hand.   
  
“No...” Lance breathed, the word sounding painful in the silence.  
  
“W-what's he gonna do?” Hunk's voice broke, his eyes wide as terror gripped him, “Shiro?”  
  
Shiro couldn't answer. He was unable to move or avert his eyes as Keith's flimsy clothes were ripped from his body. He lay still, shivering and panting as the Galra slid himself between his thighs. Pidge choked, her hands clamped over her mouth until Lance moved forward and dragged her back. She turned, curling into his chest and hid from the horrendous scene. Lance's face turned ashen, his eyes sparkling oddly in the artificial lights above them. Shiro felt sick. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to stop listening to the pathetic whines and the heavy sound of damp skin against skin. He wanted to throw up. He was trapped, Sendak's hot breath brushing the baby hairs at the back of his neck.   
  
“Oh no.” Hunk's voice faded off, “I can't...” He turned away, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. “This is sick! What...what is this?!”  
  
“It's only natural.” Sendak replied, a smirk obvious in his voice, “An omega wants nothing more than to find the strongest mate. He wants this.”  
  
“No one wants this!” Lance snapped, fury dancing in his eyes as he glared at Sendak, “Stop it! You're gonna kill him!”  
  
“If that is what happens then so be it.” Sendak didn't turn away as the massive Galra's thrusts sped up, Keith's harsh moans filled the brief silence until the sound of Hunk retching covered them briefly.  
  
Pidge was sobbing in Lance's arms now, her shoulder's tight. She turned her head, eyes red rimmed and saw one of the guards distracted by the scene beyond their prison. She swallowed, taking a deep, shuddery breath before turning in Lance's arms. Lance glanced down at her but she jerked her head towards the distracted guard and arched an eyebrow. Lance licked at his dry lips, following her gaze before nodding jerkily.  
  
Shiro was too far gone to notice his friends move. His hearing consumed with Keith's agonised cries as he scrabbled at the dirt. His vision was clouded as he saw images of another arena pasted over Keith's pain. It was like watching two videos layered one on top of the other, his lungs burned. His chest heaved as he fought to stay grounded. He was floating, his vision darkening around the corners. It was hard to breathe. His muscles were so tense his shoulders ached but he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. The abyss called and it's song was impossible to resist.  
  
Shiro was jerked from his living nightmare when Sendak spun around. He was released, his knees giving way as he fell face-first into the barrier. He turned in time to see Sendak's prosthetic arm pinning Pidge against the back wall. She screamed and kicked, eyes blazing with fury and teeth bared. Sendak approached slowly, answering her anger with his own. “Stupid child.” He spat, snatching the gun from the floor. Shiro turned his head to see Lance lying in the corner, huddled in Hunk's arms and obviously unconscious. Blood smeared the side of his pale face and left hand. Hunk watched Sendak warily before his eyes darted to Shiro who remained trapped a moment, his memories torturing him. Sendak used his real hand to curl around Pidge's vulnerable throat, cutting off her cries. Her sudden silence acted as a stimulant. Adrenaline pumped through Shiro's muscles, restarting his brain. He launched himself to his feet with a roar.  
  
“Pidge!” He lunged forward, tackling Sendak to the floor. Sendak smashed an elbow backwards into Shiro's chin, his teeth slicing through his tongue. The taste of copper filled his mouth before Sendak reared back and slammed Shiro back against the floor. The guards, recovering much too slowly from their surprise, moved in and held him down. Pidge was freed from Sendak's prosthetic and she slid down the floor, gasping and rubbing her throat.   
  
Sendak rose slowly, his fur ruffled and a smear of blood coating some of it. He bared his teeth and growled, “Put them back in their restraints.” He demanded, turning back to the arena to see that Keith had thrown off his opponent and rammed his now broken blade through his chest.  
  
Keith swayed on his feet, dizzy from his head injury but his body thrummed with adrenaline and heat. He buzzed, his fingers twitching against the hilt of his blade as another was let in through the double doors. This one was almost lizard like, he had thin lips parted in an excited smile. Keith swallowed blood and took a low stance as the creature approached. Distantly he could feel something wet trickle down his inner thighs but ignored it, his entire vision taken up by the Alpha before him.  
  
He was running on pure instinct now. His human brain had shut down, leaving nothing but the urge to mate and fight. He wanted to see blood on his hands, he wanted to feel the crushing weight of an Alpha above him. He _wanted_. His cock was achingly hard, his backside slick with bodily fluids. He trembled as a pink haze descended over his vision and he clashed again and again with the Alpha. It didn't take long before the Alpha faltered and Keith's blade sliced through flesh and armour. He yanked it out again, splashing Galran blood over his face and tattered clothes. The crowds roared but the sound was drowned out by the burning inside his body and the blood thrumming through his ears. He awaited the next one.  
  
Sendak smirked as he watched Keith falter. The way he tripped over his own feet, swaying dangerously as his two opponents moved in from both sides. They attacked together, Keith was forced to leave his left side open to defend his neck. The Galran commander, a large female Alpha, grabbed him and yanked him to the floor. Keith sprawled there, trying to rise but the other, a male, pinned him down while the female Alpha pulled open the armour over her lower half. Sendak felt Shiro flinch, pressing himself back against Sendak's broad form unwittingly. Sendak purred, a deep, rumbling sound as he curled a hand around Shiro's vulnerable throat.

 

The guards had subdued Pidge, cuffing her securely to a chair. Lance had been bound too, he lay slumped in a corner, eyes glazed and a lump developing just above his eye. Hunk was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide but unseeing. Shiro hoped he had gone somewhere nice. He wished he could.  
  
Finally Keith's body gave in. As the female Alpha rutted into him with her pseudo-penis his muscles turned liquid, he shifted, parting his legs to give her better access to his body and let his head hang. He breathed in the scents of sweat, blood and sand and when he came it was with a cry similar to that of a dying animal.   
  
The Alpha's soon rose and left Keith to lie there in the dirt, covered in his own come. He was panting, exhausted, bruised and had dislocated his wrist. The adrenaline had worn off, leaving him feeling empty as his heat abated enough for him to realise where he was. He curled in on himself, hearing the heavy tramp of boots as the crowd muttered and shouted at him. He closed his eyes, holding his stomach and tried to sink back into the comfort of his heat haze but it was no use.  
  
Fingers in his hair dragged him up, he cried out, snarling and twisting but the grip was strong. He was tossed back onto his front, his hips lifted. He lashed out with his empty hand, finger nails catching on furred flesh. The Alpha rumbled, nudging his cock between Keith's legs. Keith jerked away, scrabbling at the dirt but the Alpha had too much of a tight grip. His hips would be purple if he survived long enough to see the dawn. He was dragged back, the pointed head of a cock pressing into him. He cried out again, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. Somewhere close by he could hear someone screaming his name, the sound of fists hammering on a solid surface but he couldn't look. His head was forced down, until his forehead was ground into the sand. He gasped in a lungful of it, coughing violently. Claws dug into one of his hips, the other hand felt cold and too sharp as it gripped the back of his neck and squeezed. Keith's omega side purred at the treatment but his human brain had re-awoken and he was rendered numb with panic.   
  
Shiro screamed Keith's name, repeating it over and over as he watched Sendak take him. The audience of Galra cheered loudly, laughter bubbling over the sounds from the humans. To Shiro it may as well have been white noise. He slammed his fists so hard into the barrier between him and Keith that the skin split on his human hand, he choked on a sob, eyes wide and frantic as he watched Sendak grab Keith around the throat and lift him so he was on his knees, back against Sendak's chest. He met Shiro's distraught face and bent his head to Keith's neck. Keith's eyes snapped open wide as teeth plunged into flesh. He jerked against Sendak's hold, eyes flashing yellow, pupils narrowing. He screamed, the sound wild and animalistic. Shiro fell to his knees, the realisation of what had happened hitting him like a truck.   
  
Sendak pulled away when Keith went limp against him, his chest heaving. Without remorse he dropped Keith's body to the floor, pulling out and dragging seed with him. He rose and did up his armour before walking towards Shiro.   
  
Shiro stared at Keith's limp body, finally unconscious. When Sendak dragged him back to his feet he went without a fight. When Sendak pulled him into the arena and pushed him to his knees he went. When Sendak stood over the two leaders, a gloating smirk on his face, Shiro stared at the bloody sand. The Galra mated for life. Sendak had taken Keith from Shiro. He had been too weak to stop it, he hadn't been able to protect Keith.  
  
Shiro was lost inside his own head, he didn't notice Keith stirring. He almost missed it when he forced himself shakily to his knees. He turned, blinking a film of unshed tears from his eyes. Keith's fingers curled around a shard of the sword he'd been given, it shredded his palm but he gripped it tightly. Blood ran down his wrist, dripping to the floor. Shiro's eyes widened, he tried to speak but his voice had frozen. Sendak was speaking, something about victory and death when Keith turned wild, haunted eyes on Shiro. The look made Shiro's heart turn to stone, Keith looked half insane, frantic, his eyes glowing faintly yellow and his teeth vicious points. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his throat stained red from Sendak's bite. He met Shiro's gaze and his own expression softened briefly, his lips forming words that Shiro couldn't comprehend.   
  
And then Keith leapt to his feet. A scream of pure, unadulterated rage filling the stadium. He lifted the shard of metal, jagged and sharp enough to pierce the thick ruff that protected Sendak's throat. Keith plunged it deep, using every last ounce of strength he had.  
  
Shiro had time to scream Keith's name one last time before the terrible sound of blasters blotted out all other sound. Keith jerked, eyes narrowed with agony and teeth bared in a feral snarl. His hand slipped from his make-shift weapon. His knees gave way and he dropped like a stone. Sendak stumbled back, clutching at his neck, eyes wide as he fell against the barrier. Blood poured from between his claws as he tried to hold the wound closed. Shiro jumped towards Keith as the stadium erupted in screams, Galra leapt over the barrier and started running towards them. Humans started to flee. The barrier keeping the Paladins from everyone else flickered and dropped, Hunk, Pidge and a stumbling Lance all ran out towards where Shiro and Keith were. Lance stumbled to a halt, his eyes glazed but aware enough to realise that Shiro was holding Keith to his chest. He dropped to his knees.  
  
Pidge reached them, a scream of desperation ripped from her lips as she too collapsed. Around them the humans had burst from their side of the stadium, surrounding the tragic scene and staring with wide eyes. The Galra had frozen, uncertain what to do without their commander.   
  
Shiro barely heard any of it. He stared into hazy purple eyes, clear now of their yellow sheen. Keith's breathing was rapid, blood bubbling from between his lips with every shaky breath. There was a hole in his chest, his skin stained bright red as behind them the sun began to rise. Keith shuddered, eyes fixing on Shiro. He managed to find the strength to lift his injured hand, finger tips brushing Shiro's cheek and leaving a smear of crimson there. It fell back to his side and he looked up into the brightening sky.   
  
From somewhere far away they could hear the terrible sound of a lions roar. All eyes lifted to the sky as the ground shook violently. Shiro's gaze remained fixed on Keith. He touched his cheek, feeling cold skin. His hand slipped around the back of his neck and he buried his face in Keith's hair. He closed his eyes and let tears stain the sand beneath them.

 


End file.
